gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangstar Rio: City of Saints
Gangstar Rio: City of Saints is the fifth game in the Gangstar series. The game is set in Rio de Janeiro, after the events of Gangstar: Miami Vindication and is followed by Gangstar City. The protagonist is Angel Nascimento, whose real name is Raul. Plot City of Saints follows the story of Raul, a member of "the Assassinos" (pronounced Assassinoosh), a powerful gang in Rio. Unlike the protagonists in the previous "Gangstar" Series, Raul isn't new in the city. He has been living in Rio for quite a long time. The game starts with Raul driving through the city in his white Läufer Convertible. He gets home and the player meets Raul's girlfriend Ana. Raul then is called by Andreas, the boss of the Assassinos who lives near them. In the game, it is also told that Raul wants to leave the gang because he wants a private life with Ana. After completing a few missions, Andreas tells Raul that someone wants to kill him and Ana. He suggests Raul to leave Rio after completing one last job for him. After he has completed the job, Raul drives home and picks up Ana. He tells her about the plan for leaving Rio. Ana gets angry because she wants money and the clubs and she doesn't want to give up on that. So, Raul and Ana have an argument. Finally, Ana gets out of Raul's car. Raul calls "Ana, wait!", but in this moment, Raul's Läufer blows up. Raul wakes up two months later after a coma in the house of a stripper called Larissa. She tells him that Ana has been killed, but he was badly burnt and a doctor did some plastic surgeries. So, Raul looks unrecognizable throughout the rest of the game. Larissa tells Raul that the best way of finding out who killed Ana is to pretend to be new in town and to infiltrate the Assassinos. Raul agrees and changes his name into Angel Nascimento. While infiltrating the Assassinos, Raul does jobs for a drug dealer called Narco, for film producer Vilanova and also for Larissa. He meets several people, for example Larissa's friend Pilar, Gianna Magro or Jessica Medeiros for whom he does some jobs. At the end, Raul finds out that Ana is still alive and that she and Marcelo had planned all the time to take control over the Assassinos. It was in fact Marcelo who triggered the bomb on Raul's car and Ana had murdered Andreas in a drive-by. Raul tells every member of the Assassinos that Marcelo is a traitor, and finally kills him. Ana has captured Larissa and threatens to kill her, so Raul and Fumo rescue Larissa with a tank and Raul finally kills Ana. At the end of the game, Raul is elected leader of the Assassinos and determined to make them the most powerful gang in Rio. Overview In the game , there are some jobs (minor missions), car races and an extra bank robbery mission. There are also some missions that require special cars such as taxis, ambulances and motorcycles. There is an achievement in the game where they can do it by avoiding more than 3 deaths in the mission mode. Players could also collect hidden objects in the game such as suitcases, wheels, medical kits and footballs. Players could get a tank if they collect 10 wheels, they will receive 2500 dollars if they collect a suitcase (there are ten of them), players would also receive a football if they collect them all. Those mentioned hidden objects are not available in the shops except medical kits which can be bought in shops. Players could get special cars such as taxis, ambulances and motorcycles by doing 10 related missions those cars are also unavailable in car stores in the game. Gallery Hero.png|Gangstar Rio's protagonist, Raul/Angel es:Gangstar Rio: City of Saints Category:Gangstar Category:Gangstar Rio Category:Games Category:Vehicles